


First And Last

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Failed penetration, First times and final goodbyes, Light cumflation, Oral teasing, Predator Play, Predator/Prey, Sheathplay, Thigh sex, musk, size play, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: A cougar and a bunny spend one last night together. They try to make their last few hours as a couple together something special.





	

“Hey.”

I glanced down at the rabbit cuddling into my chest, paws still stroking away at her ears even as I replied. “Yeah?”

“Stop that,” she murmured quietly, biting her lip as I extended my claws into it, just a little. She shivered as the sharp points gently trailed through her fur, thin enough to press through to the skin underneath.

We were in the barn, as usual. Play-dates might have been fine when we were kids, but sometimes, we needed privacy. And with my girlfriends' three-hundred-something siblings, we'd never find it at home. My place had less siblings, but an equally nosy mother.

Hadn't she heard that curiosity killed the cat?

I idly curled up just a little more, nuzzling my nose right between her ears. “Stop what?” I asked, making sure to keep showering her with tactile affection.

“Stop moping,” she replied, gently wrapping her arms around my waist.

I paused, retracting my claws. “I'm not-”

She lifted her head to look at me, her nose grazing past mine. “You are,” she insisted gently.

I hesitated. I don't know why I was trying to hide it- she was as clever as she was beautiful. “Yeah,” I admitted, glancing away. “I know.”

She reached up, gently stroking a paw against my cheek, smoothing down my fur. “We… We knew this was inevitable,” she whispered, sounding uncertain. I wasn't certain, either.

I bit back a sigh, moving my paws to gently rub along her sides for a few moments before lightly pushing her away from our cuddling, into my lap. “Yeah. It doesn't make me feel better,” I mumbled quietly, staring up into the old wooden roof. We didn't get AC out here, but the spring air was crisp and comfortable.

I looked back down to the bunny in my lap. She didn't seem very happy to be demoted from cuddles, frowning as she thought. “I…” She paused, pressing her cheek against my chest with a small sigh.

“I don't know,” she admit. “I don't know how to make this better. You _know_ I can't stay.”

I lifted a paw to play with her ears, gently stroking them down the back of her head. “I know. If you'd tried to give up on your dream just for me, I'd have pushed you all the way to Zootopia myself.”

Despite herself, she smiled at my support, and I found myself smiling back. It didn't last, though, knowing that tomorrow was still looming.

Seeing the way my smile was fading, she leaned over and smooshed my cheeks with her paws. “Hey, I'm not done.”

I wiggled a little, feeling her sink into my lap. I couldn't really argue with the smoosh. “Yeah?”

She took a breath, releasing her grip on my face. “Well… Since today is our last day together, I wanted it to be special.”

I nodded, leaning forward slightly to rub my cheek against her own. “Me too,” I agreed. It was why we were spending the day together. “You, uh… You had something in mind?”

She blushed, a red tint shining through the thin fur of her cheeks. “I want to… _Experiment_ ,” she revealed, trailing her recently-freed paws down my sides, letting them linger next to my legs.

Immediately, I was just as flushed as she was at the thought. I'd have been thrilled, a month ago- or even a week or two. But now… “Are you sure?” I asked seriously, tilting her chin up with a paw. “I don't want… I don't want you to drive yourself to do something just for me, if you don't want it, or you're not ready…”

My girlfriend kissed my nose, and I shut up. “You're rambling,” she replied, looking vaguely amused. “I do want you happy. But I do want this for me, too.”

I couldn't really object. The sudden tingle between my legs absolutely didn't object. I did have one concern, though. “I'm like three times taller then you,” I replied softly, gently rubbing a finger under her chin, a motion she happily learned into. “Will I even fit?”

She pulled away from my rubs, putting a paw to her recently-vacated chin with thought. “You're more like… Two and a half times my size, at most,” she opined. “Maybe two and two-thirds.”

I laughed. “If you're trying to kill my boner with math, it's gonna work.”

She grinned, pressing a paw right between my legs and _squeezing_ gently. I tensed up immediately, tail flicking wildly as she got a firm grip on my sheath. “I don't know, I don't feel any boner here,” she mused. “Maybe I should help with that?”

My head and my dick were soon in consensus: Clothing was overrated. I tugged off my shirt, playfully flicking it over her head and smiling as she grumbled in response. As she tried to free herself from the fabric, I helped myself to her own shirt, pulling it up over her head and removing both at the same time.

She crossed her arms over her very, very modest chest. She didn't bother with a bra- most 'thin' species didn't need one. “I didn't need help,” she protested mildly, already starting to run her paws over my bare chest, enjoying the soft fur.

“I just wanted an excuse to touch you,” I admitted shamelessly. “With a bunny this beautiful in front of me, I couldn't resist.”

The bunny huffed quietly, wiggling in my lap. After a few seconds, she spoke up. “I probably have to get off you for your pants to come off, huh?”

I leaned down, nuzzling her nose. “Mmhm,” I purred quietly, wishing we'd spent more time together naked in the past. It was pretty good- we had been missing out.

“I kind of don't want to move,” she informed me, giving a soft huff. The fact that my bunny didn't want to stop the cozy intimacy when the idea of sex was on the table… Well, that was just another way she was special.

As much as I wanted to cuddle, too, I didn't want to waste our last chance together. I gently picked her up, smiling at the way she wiggled in my paws, and set her aside as I stood up from the soft hay. Our size difference immediately became apparent- I towered over her.

On the plus side, that meant she was at the perfect height to pull my pants off. Before I could even suggest it, she was already working, her paws reaching up to stroke along my thighs. She grew a little frustrated at her inability to strip me completely, and I smirked quietly as I unbuttoned my jeans, noticing it was just a bit above her reach without her hopping. She could have gotten it, but I really didn't want her jumping up and tugging things down near such a sensitive area.

Once my pants fell, my underwear was revealed, complete with a sheath-shaped bulge. My ears pricked up, the sharp sound of her breath catching easily detected. She liked what she saw, and I liked that she liked it.

Of course, it wasn't fair I was the only one getting naked. I stepped forward, extending my claws and hooking them around the hem of her shorts. “Aren't you gonna join me?” I purred, tail swishing freely behind me.

She squirmed, but still stared me down defiantly. “Gonna… Gonna make me?” she shot back, grinning nervously.

Was that how she wanted to play? I'd heard stories about how prey _liked_ preds doing pred stuff in the bedroom. I'd never tried it before, but…

I growled, letting the threatening rumble build up in my throat. It was a low, constant vibration, and I could see her ears were swiveled to face me. “I **am** gonna make you,” I promised darkly. Before she could react, I pounced.

She hit the ground, wincing as she was laid out against the smooth wooden planks below her. She stared up at me fearfully as my paws kept her pinned down and helpless, prey weak before a predator. My claws stayed out, pressed against her skin- piercing through her fur like it wasn't even there, a pointed reminder of how vulnerable she was.

How much power I held over her.

One paw held her down my the chest, claws gently scritching right over her heart. It was pounding so hard, I was half afraid it was going to burst right through her fragile little form. The other paw slowly trailed down her body, firmly groping down her side and squeezing her hip. Once I actually started to pull her pants off, she started to squirm weakly beneath me, some instinct inside her driving her to resist.

I growled much, much louder. In an instant, two things happened: Her shorts were nearly torn off her, left wrapped around her ankles and impeding her movement even more then I already was, and I lunged for her neck. My sharp teeth pressed into her neck, a promise that I could end her with the slightest motion. I could feel her heartbeat, now- I could almost feel the way her blood was rushing inches belong my tongue.

“ _ **Good prey,”**_ I growled into her neck, letting the heady vibrations of my rumbling growl pierce through her neck, letting her feel my words in the most primal way. I bit down as carefully as I could, teeth pressing and claws slowly dragging down her body as my fingers slipped down to her hips-

I didn't even get half-way to between her legs before she cried out, biting her lip and convulsing beneath me. Immediately, I withdrew my teeth, accidentally clawing at her in my haste to move away. I was sure I'd hurt her, somehow.

Then, my nose twitched, and I caught her scent. I glanced down- her panties were soaked. She'd hit her peak before I even had a chance to touch her where it mattered.

I took a breath, trying to calm down. I could still feel the fear of hurting her coursing through me. I picked her up, holding her strongly and securely to my chest with one paw, tilting her chin up with the other so she'd look me in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

She took a slow, shuddering breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm-” She leaned back in my arms, pressing a paw against the scratch I'd inflicted pulling away from her. “I'm okay.”

I winced. “Shoot. I'm sorry- does that hurt? Do you wanna stop?” I asked, ears folding down with concern.

She shook her head. “No. In fact…” She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my nose. “It's a _good_ hurt.”

Oh. I did have one question, though. “So… You enjoyed that.”

“I did,” she murmured appreciatively, nuzzling into my chest.

“You enjoyed that _really quickly_ ,” I continued with a small grin, watching her cheeks color once more with a blush.

“H-hey… Lots of bunny girls, uh… Do that,” she protested, poorly, before burying her face into my chest. I chuckled, rubbing down her back with my free arm.

“They do?”

She wiggled. “Statistically…”

I laughed- and then, I laughed harder as she grumpily shoved herself away from my chest, freeing herself from the hug.

My amusement at how little it had taken her to get off was quickly driven from my mind by the way she gently, but firmly, wrapped her paw around my sheath through my underwear, and _squeezed_. With my pants out of the way, it was even more effective then the first time. “It's not fair only one of us _enjoys ourselves_ ,” she teased. “Now, lie down.”

I wasn't in a position to protest. I didn't want to protest, either. I laid back down in the hay we'd been cuddling in earlier, sprawling out with a stretch.

She tugged my underwear down all the way, leaving me bare. I flushed as the firm, furred flesh of my sheath became visible, with my pent-up balls right underneath. My embarrassment wasn't helped by the way she seemed to love the sight, gently running her paws over the firm flesh.

She glanced up at me. “You're not hard already?”  
I glanced away. “I was, a little. Then I thought I might have hurt you when you suddenly spazzed out like that…”

She gave a little nod of understanding. “Well, if I'm the one who killed your arousal, I should be the one to put it back,” she teased lightly, nuzzling her nose right up against the tip.

I shivered at the feeling- I could have gotten hard from those little teases and touches along. But it seemed like my bunny was impatient- she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling herself in close. Her lips pressed against my sheath-tip, and her tongue gently probed inside, making me gasp.

It was incredible. The outside of my sheath might have been as furry as the rest of me, but the inside where she was teasing was bare, _sensitive_ skin. She licked away at my confined cock, teasingly pinning her tongue between my hidden shaft and the firm, warm inner walls of my sheath. It was tight, and warm, and wet, and I loved every second of it.

I groaned. She seemed to be taking great pleasure in squeezing my sheath with her paws, stroking me off through my sheath, dipping her tongue inside to slowly trail in circles around my tapered tip. One of her paws shifted from squeezing my arousal through my sheath to gently knead against my orbs, cooing appreciatively as she got a fresh shot of precum out of it.

I was as meticulously clean as most other cats, but that didn't stop my sheath from accumulating all the pent-up sexual musk that came from keeping my cock snugly confined inside it all day- and it looked like my girlfriend would be happy to keep gently lapping away at my erection trapped inside for just as long as I let her, savoring the taste of my raw virility.

I heard a lot of rumors about bunnies, especially in Bunnyburrow, and the ways they could make you feel. I was starting to believe all of them.

Eventually, though, I gently pushed her head away from my crotch with a paw, feeling my cock twitch in my sheath with a new jolt of arousal at the sight I got out of it- my beautiful bunny, gazing up at me with her tongue out and a long streak of precum trailing from the very tip of her tongue to my sheath.

I gently stroked between her ears. “As much as I really, really love how that feels… I think I want to keep going,” I purred quietly.

She gazed at me dumbly, nose twitching. A few seconds later, she blushed, shaking her head to clear it. “You smell… _**good**_ ,” she mumbled, obviously entranced by my scent.

I stroked down the back of her head, letting my erection twitch freely in the air as it was released from my sheath, no longer having her mouth holding it in place. “Yeah. If I knew you'd be into that, I'd have let you taste whenever you wanted,” I teased gently.

She shivered, leaning close. She pressed her nose right up against my newly-exposed flesh, taking a deep breath of the scent- the taste- my cock was saturated in. Judy looked so blissfully happy, lost in her own little world of scent and sexuality.

Then, she looked terribly, terribly _conflicted_. And a few seconds later, I understood. I ignored my waiting need, scooping the bun up into my arms and rubbing affectionately under her chin with a finger, watching her wide-eyes gaze meet mine.

I kissed her, slow and passionate. When it broke, I stroked at one of her ears. “Judy, I love you,” I started. “And because of that, I won't let you stay here just because my body's tempting.”

She blushed. “Bobby-”

I shook my head, taking a deep breath. “You don't want to give up on your dream… No matter how good I smell to you.” I knew she smelled perfect to me. Incredible, even, after she'd been practicing the exercises she'd be doing in academy. “I want you to be happy. Even if that means leaving me behind.”

She bit her lip. Then, she kissed me, standing up on my lap and gently pulling my head down to meet her own. I didn't resist, just gently stroking down her back.

I was really going to miss her.

When she pulled away, she gently pat my chest. “This would be a lot more romantic if your dick wasn't pressing into my ass,” she teased quietly.

“Sounds plenty romantic to me,” I rumbled lightly in return, purring as she wiggled experimentally. “I think it's time those panties come off.”

She lightly leaned back, grinding her bunny buns through her panties against my length. I flexed it happily in response, grinning at the way it made her stiffen with surprise. “Yeah, I think so too,” she agreed, her tone breathless.

My bunny slowly, sensually slipped free of her panties, kicking them off to the side with a twitch of her leg. I could smell how wet they'd gotten from here- and how wet she'd gotten. I was more then ready.

But I could tell she was hesitant. She lowered herself just a little, her bare fur grazing past my pointed tip and getting precum leaked against it, before pausing. “Is… Is it gonna hurt? I mean, you're a cat, and I heard…”

I shook my head, reaching forward to brush her ears down. The motion made my erection brush past her leg. “Shh. Just go slow. And besides… I think it'll be a _good_ hurt,” I promised, nuzzling noses with her.

She took a deep breath. Then, she got that determined look in her eyes. I recognized it- it was the same one she always had when someone cast doubt on her dream. “Right. Okay. I can do this,” she murmured softly.

I leaned back, resting against the hay, and pressed my paws into her hips. I gently guided her to be right over my waiting erection. I wanted her to press herself down once she was ready.

After a moment to steady herself, she sank down a few inches onto my cock. And then she stopped.

I tilted my head, tail twitching. That… Definitely felt pretty good, but it wasn't what I'd expect sex-good to feel like. It wasn't even masturbation good. My girlfriend looked frustrated as well, wiggling from side to side and gently grinding from side to side, making no progress.

Finally, she looked up at me. “I'm… Stuck,” she mumbled quietly.

I put my paws on her legs, and gently spread them apart. She really was: She was barely over two and a half feet from top to bottom, and I was halfway to eight.

Even as a country boy, I knew sizeplay was popular. But I literally could not fit my dick inside my girlfriend. “Oh,” I accepted quietly. I wasn't quite sure what I'd call the emotion I was currently feeling, but I was pretty sure Judy felt the same way. “I don't think it'll fit.”

She huffed. “No way. I can- make it- fit,” she protested, pausing as she tried to force herself down onto me. “…Push me down?”

My ears went down. I wasn't so sure. “I don't want to hurt you.”

She wiggled, tapping her foot against my lap. “I can take it. Just- try for me, okay?”

I knew how she felt about _trying_. “Okay,” I agreed hesitantly. My paws found their way to her hips, holding my prey with the secure grip of a predator. I waited until she nodded, giving her consent.

I pulled. She cried out, and I knew right away what she felt was not a good pain.

Immediately, I reversed my hold, slipping from the top of her hips to the bottom, and pulled her up and off of me entirely. I held her to my chest, hugging her tightly. “We're not doing this.”

I felt her weakly pressing against my chest, nowhere near strong enough to escape. “I can do it, just let me--”

I carefully held her out, so I could look her in the eye. “I am **not** going to hurt you,” I countered passionately, ignoring the way my arousal was waning between my legs from the decidedly unsexy turn her attempt had taken.

I could see she looked stubborn, at first. She was determined to prove to me she could do it. But something about the way I was looking at her- my own determination, or maybe my concern- convinced her otherwise. “Okay,” she murmured, surrendering to my arms and wrapping her own around my side. “But I still want to take care of you, somehow.”

I pulled my paws back, leaving her standing on my lap. After a moment, I wiggled from side to side, making her fall down into it. “Of course.”

She stuck her tongue out at me. Then, after a moment of looking contemplating, she put it to work. Her paw caught my softening dick before it slipped back into my sheath, and she leaned over, gently running her tongue along the shaft. I felt her shivering, and gently stroked at her ears. Both her paws and her tongue gently rubbed away at my length, and I could see her bunny nose twitching. My dick still smelled plenty like my musk, and I could tell she was savoring the taste that was now pressed right up against her tongue.

It didn't take long until I was fully hard, and she knew I was ready by the first spurt of fresh new precum that leapt from the tip of my dick. She didn't immediately stop- she just wrapped her arms around my length, hugging herself close and running her soft little tongue in circles around the tapered tip, swallowing a few of the hot, slick streaks. For her, each one was a full mouthful at a time, but she never hesitated to swallow every last drop.

By the time she pulled away, I was panting, my erection flexing powerfully between her thighs. “Haaah… Holy shit, Judy.”

“Mmm,” she agreed absently, savoring a mouthful of my precum. She swallowed, and glanced down at the way my shaft poked up from between my legs. “Got an idea.”

I lied back, staring at the ceiling. “Yeah?” I asked, relaxing and just enjoying the pleasurable sensations she'd just filled me with.

I felt soft fur wrap around my length, and as I glanced up at her, I saw she'd wrapped her thighs around my cock. Already, she was starting to grind into me- her legs hugging against me, firm friction and smooth, short fur working together. I groaned- she was fit, and she put all of her skill with her body into making her lover happy. “Just relax,” she murmured. “I've got this.”

If I had any doubts, she would have dispelled them then and there. Her legs were even more gifted then the average rabbit's, and her stamina was better then anything I'd ever seen out here in the country. She was fast and firm, her strength never wavering once as she squeezed every last drop of precum. She was practically milking me of it, the male taste dribbling down my bare flesh and into her fur.

I wasn't the only one making it wet, either. I could feel the heat of her slit, pressed up against the base of my shaft.. Her own heated juices rubbed up against me, leaking out into my fur, until she smelled of me and I smelled like her and we both smelled like _us,_ in the most sexual way possible. I don't know if my nose was any sharper then her own, as a predator, but the scent alone could have had me hard and dry-humping her tight cheeks if I'd ever been exposed to it before now.

It was that good. SHE was that good- and it was all I could do to hang on. “Nhf, fuck- I'm not gonna last,” I bit out, my tail spazzing out behind me, thumping into the hay hard enough to send individual clumped-up straw flying. “I'm gonna-”

All of a sudden, I felt nothing. By the time I looked up, she'd already scooted away from me, biting her lip as she rubbed the long streaks of precum into her fur. I groaned out- fuck, I had been so close. A second longer, and I'd have blown my load whether she was touching me or not. _“Fuck.”_

She winced. I don't know why **she** was the one wincing- I felt like my balls were suddenly about to explode, and not in the good way. “Why'd you stop?” I asked, breathless.

She glanced away. I could see her worrying at her lip with those buck-teeth of hers. “Promise not to judge?”

I had no idea what there would even **be** to judge. “What? I mean- yes, I promise,” I replied, rubbing my balls. I'd been a little pent up before, not having jerked off for a few days and from all the arousal I'd felt all night… But now, it felt like I was suddenly three times as desperate to get off as before.

She squirmed slightly, sitting on the wooden floor in front of me. “I didn't want to waste your cum,” she admit sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I realized… I _needed_ it. And not on my legs.”

I gave my balls a tentative squeeze. Were they bulging this much before? The touch made my lingering hard-on flex harder then ever before. “Nhf. Believe me, you're gonna have all the cum you need now,” I grumbled, tail flicking with internal frustration. “Where do you need it?” Maybe she wanted to taste? But that wouldn't make sense… She could have just bent down for that, and swallowed all she wanted.

A paw reached between her legs, gently brushing against her pussy almost absentmindedly. I wondered what it would have been like, if we'd been sexual from the beginning. I'd have loved to watch her just touch herself like that. “I want it inside me. I need to _feel_ it inside me,” she admitted. “Maybe it's a bunny thing, but… The idea of such strong cum filling me, warm and thick--” She cut herself off, shivering lightly as her fingers clenched against her entrance.

I licked my lips. She looked delicious, and I didn't think it was because the roles our ancestors had. “Yeah?”

She looked contemplative for a moment, pulling her paw back and idly staring at the slickness she'd gotten on it, rubbing her fingers together. “Just… Yeah. But--”

She idly licked her fingers clean in a single swipe of the tongue, and stood up, leaning forward to kiss me quickly, just a quick peck on the lips. “But I want _you._ I don't want to end up like my parents- I **can't** ,” she murmured quickly, sounding desperate. “As much as I _need_ to feel it, I can't get pregnant. It would ruin my life.”

I nuzzled her cheek. “Oh, you only love me for my body?” I purred, gently dragging one of my fangs against her cheek. “I'm hurt.”

She snorted quietly, and gently pressed a paw against my dick. “Bobby, please. Will you… fill me?” She blushed at the request.

I nodded. She was embarrassed enough, I didn't want to push her any more. If all bunnies felt like this, it would certainly explain the local population counter. She smiled with silent gratitude, climbing back on top of me as I laid back. She gently sat on my shaft, too tight to get truly penetrated, and tentatively rubbed at the base of my cock with her feet, her toes gently teasing at my sheath-tip just beneath.

As the moments passed, though, I knew that wasn't really going to do it for me. Her paws were soft, but she was just too inexperienced to actually get anything done. “Hey,” I rumbled gently.

She paused her paws, looking up from them to look me in the eye. “Yeah?”

I leaned forward, plucking her off of my dick and hugging her close. I rolled around, leaving her half-buried in the hay pile I'd been lying in for so long, pressing the tip of my dick back into her waiting slit as I nuzzled noses with her affectionately. “ _Hey,_ ” I repeated breathily, purring deeply.

She blushed, and returned the nuzzle. There wasn't any speaking after that- Just mutual touch, sharing our heat and our love. With her ears so close, I knew she could hear my heartbeat. I could hear hers too- fast and excited, just like my own.

I slowly peppered her face with kisses, the slow wandering of my lips to her cheeks and nose and mouth a sharp contrast to the way my paw jerked at my dick- a fast and rough motion to get me off as fast as possible, and fill my bun with cum.

She pressed her paw up against my chest, over my heart, and kissed me. And as I accepted it, feeling her soft, velvet tongue touch my own, I came. I unloaded harder and faster then I ever had- Maybe it was the way she'd kept me turned on most of the night, or the way she'd denied me not too long ago, but I could feel myself gushing cum into her for far longer then I had expected.

Judy was in ecstasy. She held herself close, sealing in every drop with how tight she was, grinding against me and moaning like she couldn't stop herself. It felt like I came for half a minute straight- But from the way I lost track of time, I really couldn't know.

What I did know was how _full_ she was- By the time I came to a stop, I could feel my thick, gooey seed inside her where she was staying put. She was actually, visibly full of it, blushing fiercely as she rubbed right above her legs. There was a small bulge there that hadn't been there before I stuffed her full of cum.

God. If all bunnies were so breathtakingly beautiful looking like that, I had no trouble seeing why they loved being fully pregnant, instead of just a little.

There were no words. We just mutually kissed, panting into each other's maws, holding each other like we didn't want to let go.

When we finally caught our breath, I sat up. Or tried to- Judy pushed me right back down, gently rubbing at the tip of my cock through her own skin, biting her lip. “Stay,” she murmured.

I sighed softly, lying back. “I want you to stay.”

She glanced away. “I want to stay, too. But I can't. I'm sorry--”

I reached up, pressing a paw to her lips. I couldn't let her talk about it. If we talked about it, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from trying to keep her here. I'd have to settle for something else. “Stay for the night. Stay like this, as long as you can,” I whispered to her, gently carressing a paw over her cum-filled form.

She squirmed, gently rubbing between her legs. “Alright. Just for tonight.”

We stayed together like that, for as long as we could. I fell asleep petting my favorite bunny, savoring the sight of her being so full and satisfied.

I closed my eyes.

 

 

 

( * * * )

 

 

 

When I opened my eyes, she was gone, and I was alone.

I had expected it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. As I sat up, I noticed my lap was absolutely soaked with my own spilled seed, with a very distinct trail of it leading from where I laid to the front door.

Maybe she'd left just before I woke up. Maybe I could still-

I growled quietly at myself. **No.** I wouldn't--

I couldn't. No matter how much it hurt, now that reality had set in.

I shuffled over, reaching for my pants. I was gonna have to find a lake to take a quick dip in before I was clean enough to put them back on. I tugged my phone out from one of the pockets, intent on giving my mother a quick call. She didn't mind me staying out of the house, but she did like to know I was all right the morning after.

Even as I dialed, though, dragging my pants along the ground with the other paw, I stepped outside of the barn. I stared off into the distance- that way, I knew, Zootopia waited.

Judy wanted to go make a difference in the world.

But she'd already made a difference in my heart, and I hoped that one day, that would be good enough for me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
